


Survival of the Fittest

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, all according to plan, hakuren's dad/barsburg politics OTP, how to raise a revolutionary, machiavelli was an amateur, wakaba would laugh and laugh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакурен – мой старший – единственный – ребенок. Он слегка вырос за то время, пока игрался в духовенство. Он, как и раньше, смотрит на меня все тем же прямым взглядом, но те глаза, которые я помню, были широко открыты и доверчивы. Эти глаза сужены, недоверчивы. Жалящие глаза. Глаза Оука.<br/>Он был бы в ужасе, узнай как сильно я им горжусь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survival of the Fittest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592596) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



Барсбургская империя на грани падения.

Эта информация не была известна широким массам, хотя и должна была – все показатели империи снижаются. Продвижение по службе больше на кровном родстве, чем за заслуги. Кратковременная личная выгода перевешивает долгосрочную пользу для империи. Все больше увеличивающаяся пропасть между немногими богатыми и огромным количеством бедных. Упадок и ленивая жестокость верхов, гнев и отчаяние низов. Идеальный рецепт революции.

И, помимо этого, есть Церковь, которая воду мутит. Сначала поддерживала Раггс, потом, – несколько нерешительно, – Империю, а теперь делает книксены сразу на все стороны. Надо полагать, это следует расценивать как нейтральность.

Единственное, что в этих условиях не позволяет Империи развалиться – это ее эффективная армия, но даже это не совсем хорошо. Армия организована лучше, чем правительство. Генералы смотрят на политиков с презрением. И это тревожная тенденция, даже если не брать в расчет Аянами. Темная лошадка, форменное стихийное бедствие.

Если, конечно, он не под контролем Мироку или, что вероятнее, они работают вместе, что, пожалуй, даже хуже. Если Аянами заодно с Мироку… остается только гадать, в какие игры они играют. Предполагать можно что угодно, но, как бы то ни было, они скорее всего выиграют.

Несмотря на то, что процесс переворота уже запущен – он бы уже наступил, хвати хотя бы одному генералу мудрости заручиться поддержкой масс. Иногда мне интересно, о чем только думал мой брат. Генерал Вакаба Оук, устрашающий, уважаемый, харизматичный!

И бесполезный, давайте называть вещи своими именами.

Впрочем, по крайней мере, свою роль я сыграл; моя семья не пойдет ко дну вместе с судном. Не Империя нас создала, и не ей нас разрушать. Режим обычно свергается ее идеологическими оппонентами, которыми, в нашем случае, будут радикально левые – сумасшедшие, мечтающие о социалистическом рае. И, разумеется, мой сын среди них.

Мой сын, духовник Розманелль Оуки Барсбург, наследницы трона. Может, он неплохо промыл ей мозги. Если Империя выживет, что маловероятно, у него будет замечательное положение. С другой стороны, если Империю свергнут…

По правде говоря, устроить политический бриколаж будет едва ли не омерзительно просто. Жаль, что я не смогу это увидеть.

Единственное, меня настораживает то, насколько быстро мой сын отступил под натиском и отказался от священнослужения. Это на него не похоже; я считал, что понадобятся годы упорных уговоров, шантаж и, возможно, саботаж. Эта быстрая уступка означает, что на его решение повлиял не только я, но и кто-то из Церкви. Но кто? Я не знаю никого из Церкви, кто разбирался бы в политике; я знаю только наивных дураков.

Кроме того, политически подкованный священник сделает все, чтобы остаться в тени. Кто он, этот незаметный мой почти-союзник?

– Отец. Я надеюсь, дела у тебя идут хорошо.

Ох, ладно. Отложим размышления на потом, если это потом будет. Эта встреча потребует всего моего внимания. Эта встреча с Хакуреном, моим старшим – моим единственным ребенком. Он немного вырос за то время, пока игрался в духовенство. Он, как и раньше, смотрит на меня все тем же прямым взглядом, но те глаза, которые я помню, были широко открыты и доверчивы. Эти глаза сужены, недоверчивы. Жалящие глаза. Глаза Оука.

Он был бы в ужасе, узнай, как сильно я им горжусь.

– Сын.

Революционеры редко удерживают власть надолго. Нужно обладать определенным цинизмом, жестокостью и самонадеянностью, чтобы вдолбить идею в головы всего народа, а потом удержаться на плаву. Но судя по тому, что говорят о моем сыне, и глядя на него сейчас…

Да, я верю, что он справится. В конце концов, он в шаге от убийства собственного отца, стоящего у него на пути. Как и положено всякому уважающему себя успешному революционеру.

– Пожалуйста, отступись.

– Боюсь, это невозможно, – ответил я так же вежливо. Будем же цивилизованными людьми.

Я действительно не могу отступиться. Все знают о моей лояльности к Империи. Смени я сейчас сторону, и это послужит доказательством, что наша семья не знает, что такое преданность, а это навредит Хакурену, равно как и его будущим детям, его кузенам и их детям. Несмываемое пятно на чести нашей семьи.

Поэтому я умру ради своей фиктивной верности. В какой-то степени это даже поэтично. Подходящая смерть для представителя моего поколения.

Хакурен говорит:  
– Я не позволю тебе стоять на моем пути.

Конечно, не позволишь. Ты мой сын.

***

 

Говорят, я был суров к Хакурену, и это так. Но я был к нему не более суров, чем мой отец ко мне, и ни один из нас не был и приблизительно настолько же суров, насколько неотвратимо суров окружающий мир. Лучше привыкнуть к этому как можно раньше, особенно если ты Оук. 

Посторонним кажется, что Оуки стоят на твердой почве, незыблемы, как сама Империя. В некотором смысле, так и есть. Мы настолько же непоколебимы, как и стоящая на грани кровавой революции Империя. Более того, Империя в той же мере стабильна, едина и сильна, как семья Оуков, имеющая законное право на власть и древнейшую генеалогию.

Ложь.

Прапрадедушка Шоуса Оук был рядовым, который дослужился до генерала за шесть месяцев – такое случается, особенно во время жестоких войн. Когда тех, кто стоял на вершине пирамиды, уничтожают одного за другим, классовая структура общества разрушается быстро. Быстро… но лишь временно. 

Пока тасуется колода, главное – оказаться на вершине, что и провернул мой прапрадедушка.

До того как стать рядовым, Шоуса Оук был кожевником; едва ли не самый низ социальной лестницы. Но разве кому-то стоило это знать? Все, кто знал, что он когда-то был кем-то кроме Генерала Оука, удобно располагались на уровне шести футов под землей (или были сожжены дотла, или рассеяны по окружающему пейзажу очаровательным красным мессивом). Все новые ведущие политические светила и Церковные лидеры были его близкими друзьями – он спас жизни многих из них.

Обзавестись выдающейся родословной за столь короткий промежуток времени оказалось довольно легко. Вот откуда пошли корни выдающейся родословной семьи Оук. Удвой цену – все равно окажется слишком дешево, я уверен.

Сейчас невероятно сложно доказать, что происходило во время военных действий. Раггс тому отличный пример – прошла едва ли декада, а домыслов уже больше, чем фактов. Да, невероятно сложно. Но едва ли невозможно для недовольного фанатика. Вот от чего жизнь в нашей семье… бурлила.

Приспосабливайся. Притворяйся. Изворачивайся. Никогда никого к себе близко не подпускай.

Мой брат считал это игрой. Этот дурак думал, что его жизнь – игра; он смеялся над покушениями на нее.  
И это не фигура речи. Он в буквальном смысле слова смеялся над покушениями. «Не достаточно быстро, а?», – известно, что он посмеивался с ноткой добродушной насмешки, подталкивая ногой труп своего предполагаемого убийцы. – «Возможно, в следующий раз!». Его собственная смерть несомненно позабавила его безмерно. Я бы не удивился, если его труп нашли с улыбкой на лице.

Мой отец вырастил нас обоих, и я даже представить не могу,что с Вакабой пошло не так. Только гляньте, как этот сумасброд воспитал Шуури. Что за напасть.

Мой племянник вырос окруженный любовью, добротой и вседозволенностью, возможно, в противовес тому, как растил отец нас самих. В результате, он вырос слабым, капризным и высокомерным дураком. Я жил в ожидании его похорон; то, что он все еще жив – ни что иное как подтверждение его воистину поразительной удачи. Впрочем, она не может долго защищать его. Ничто не может.

Нет, правда, Черные ястребы. О чем думал мой брат? Одно дело лгать, и совсем другое – верить в свою ложь. Оуки, согласно ограниченным представлениям Вакабы, были, несомненно, самым смелым и благородным родом в самой смелой и благородной империи в мире. Гордость, честь, успех! И так далее. Это утомляло. Отцу следовало утопить его в бадье еще в младенчестве, а затем попытаться снова.

Впрочем, я могу и недооценивать своего брата. Он мог внедрить Шуури в команду Черных ястребов для отвлечения внимания, сделать его эдаким бельмом на глазу. Или же развлечения ради. Я никогда не понимал его чувства юмора.

Но, независимо от того, что двигало Вакабой, практика – критерий истины. Вакаба мертв, а Шуури не идет ни в какое сравнение с моим прекрасным взбешенным сыном. Он громкий, опрометчивый и безрассудный, тогда как мой сын осторожен, тих и предусмотрителен. Хакурен достаточно умен, чтобы использовать свою красоту как оружие. Он любит, но только тех, кто доказал свою ценность и лояльность. Мой сын. Мой шедевр.

К счастью, у меня только один ребенок. Не думаю, что второй раз у меня получилось бы так же.

Конечно, в этом не только моя заслуга. Я едва смог его вырастить в одиночку. Нет, я отчетливо осознаю, что я в долгу у Церкви – странный поворот – и в еще большем долгу у своей жены, как за то, чему она научила Хакурена осознанно, так и за то, чему невольно научили ее слабости.

Мой сын считал меня бессердечным, раз я бросил свою жену на милость кора. Он думал, я не люблю ее. Это не так. Возможно, я не считал ее особо привлекательной – возможно, я не был особо ей верен – но, в конце концов, в браке должно быть что-то большее. Она отличная жена: респектабельная, образованная, обходительная. Едва ли не все, чего можно желать.

К тому же, все еще предстояло сделать выбор – выбор между жизнью одной, тем не менее любимой, женщины и возможным крушением всей линии моей семьи.

Моя жена, будь она в здравом уме, поняла бы. Хакурен не понял; он был слишком молод. Он только еще становится достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать понимать; таким образом, привычка ненавидеть меня была выработана годами. Нет, он никогда не простит меня. 

Ирония в том, что выбор я сделал в его пользу. Я сделал огромное количество выборов в его пользу, и сейчас я собираюсь из-за них умереть.

***

 

– Мне жаль, отец, – Хакурен вежлив, но он бескомпромиссен. Он всегда был бескомпромиссным. Жаль; моральная гибкость продлевает жизнь. К тому же, ему не за что извиняться. Я достиг цели своей жизни; я сделал все, что мог. Я помог своему сыну стать сильным человеком, тем, кому я доверю защитить семью вместо меня. Оуки будут в надежных руках, и в таком старике как я отпала дальнейшая необходимость. Я улыбаюсь.

– Мне жаль, – повторяет он, поднимая руку с потрескивающим зайфоном. – Я не собираюсь убивать тебя.

Перед тем, как все заполонила тьма, у меня еще осталось достаточно времени, чтобы почувствовать горечь предательства.

***

 

– Напомни мне никогда не выводить тебя из себя.

– Ты всегда меня бесишь. Ты самый проблемный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

– Не бесить настолько. Оука сказала, что ты раскроил ему череп.

– Он жив.

– Хакурен…

– Он не защищался. Он хотел умереть.

Пауза. Если я могу слышать этот разговор, значит, Хакурен действительно не убил меня. Значит, мой сын мягкосердечен, даже не смотря на все, что я для него сделал.

В конечном итоге, Церковь его все же испортила.

– Ты поэтому не убил его? – и снова голос незнакомца. Боже, Хакурен впустил незнакомца в комнату, где лежит его ослабленный отец. Он собирается меня убивать или нет? Никогда не думал, что он станет колебаться.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду?

– Он спрашивает, – говорю я, и голос неприятно скребет в горле, – сохранил ты мне жизнь из слабости или из жестокости.

Я открыл глаза.

Ох, вот как. Вархайт Тиаше Раггс, владелец Ока Михаэля. Я, конечно, надеялся, что у Хакурена будут связи с королями, обладающими королевствами, но…

Но рядом с ними сидит Розманелль Оука Барсбург, хозяйка Ока Рафаэля.

Межличностные потоки в комнате интересны, политические – сенсационны, а религиозные, определенно, апокалиптичны. Мой сын яро выступил на стороне одной из фракций – то есть он не смог уклониться от выбора и тем самым обеспечить себе безопасность при любом исходе. Впрочем, если все пойдет так, как он запланировал, результат будет ошеломляющим. 

Хакурен Оук имеет твердую почву под ногами и имеет все шансы стать самым влиятельным советником в мире. Могу ли я обвинять его в излишнем риске, когда на кону стоит такой приз? Я не виню его.

– Итак, сын? Слаб или жесток?

Хакурен улыбается.

– Разве я не могу быть и тем, и другим?

Парировал и ушел от ответа. Ни намека на возмущение, злость, неуверенность – не за что зацепиться. Не на чем сыграть. Прекрасно сработано. Когда я в последний раз разговаривал с Хакуреном по сути? Года три назад? Четыре, пять? 

Посмотрите, каким он стал.

– Да, ты действительно можешь быть и тем, и другим, еще и безрассудным в придачу. Что ты собираешься со мной делать?

– Отец, вы не в лучшей форме. К тому времени, когда вы будете в состоянии что-либо предпринять, война уже закончится. Так или иначе. – Пауза; внимательный бесстрастный взгляд. – И вы ведь любите быть на стороне победителя. Если мы победим, вы были на нашей стороне. Если же проиграем – мы держали вас в качестве пленника. Наслаждайтесь.

Быстрый анализ затраты-выгоды: если фракция Хакурена действительно победит (впрочем, война весьма сомнительно будет такой быстрой и безоговорочной, как он, видимо, надеется), будет ли целесообразным объединиться с ними, или будет изначальная проблема иметь место быть? Не прослывут ли Оуки вероломными?

Если Барсбургская империя перестанет существовать, то, разумеется, мне некому будет хранить верность. Меня нельзя обвинить в измене мертвому господину. В конце концов, мне могут позволить выжить. Еще может быть какая-то польза со старика.

Хакурен с холодным довольством наблюдает, словно он без труда может проследить ход моих мыслей. Неуютно. Интересно, репетировал ли он это выражение лица. Впечатляет.

– Планы, планы, планы,– шепчет он. – Ты никуда не идешь. До свидания, отец. Я немного занят.

– Идешь советоваться со священником? – не так уж и пальцем в небо.

– Кто знает? – он выходит из комнаты, напоследок быстро усмехаясь мне. И все же складывается впечатление, что он глумится. У моего сына есть все задатки выдающегося политика.

Раггс бросает взгляд на принцессу, и она кивает головой в сторону двери. Раггс бежит за моим сыном, в то время как принцесса смерила меня взглядом. Любопытно. Хотелось бы мне узнать историю этих троих, но, подозреваю, что никогда не узнаю. Не в случае если выйдет как задумал Хакурен.

– Могли бы и сказать, что гордитесь им, – жестко говорит принцесса. – Или в семейном контракте Оуков есть пункт, который запрещает это?

Я смеюсь над ней. Значит, принцесса Барсбургской Империи идеалистка. Боже, если бы у меня изначально не было головной боли, она бы мне ее обеспечила.

– Он удивительный, не так ли? Мой сын.

– Да, – соглашается она, подозрительно прищурив глаза.

– Да, я вырастил его таким. А вы, Принцесса, стали бы вы той, кем являетесь, если бы вас баловали? Не говоря уж о юном Раггсе.

Она улыбается, и это совсем не та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал.

– Возможно, вы правы. Несомненно, что касается Хакурена, если бы его, как вы изволили выразиться, баловали, у него не было бы панических атак от одного лишь женского присутствия. В некоторой степени это кажется необходимым, если вы заинтересованы в продолжении семейной линии. Ох, впрочем, кажется, уже достаточно поздно. Постарайтесь отдохнуть. Я зайду к вам через час.

Она выскальзывает за дверь и закрывает ее прежде, чем я могу что-то ответить.

– Он переживет, – раздраженно сообщаю закрытой двери. Это даже меньше, чем удовлетворительно.

Я устраиваюсь в своей «постели больного» и обдумываю полученную информацию. Меня обошли дети, что само по себе является признаком угасания моего разума. Хакурену следовало меня убить; я имел право умереть. Я ничем не заслужил оказаться в столь неудобном положении.

Жестокость или малодушие? И то, и другое или ничего из? Я не понимаю, в чем его выгода от моего «удерживания». Впрочем, насколько я могу судить, он никогда не позволит мне выяснить это из абсолютного и незамутненного желания мне досадить.

Таким образом, мне предоставлено несколько вариантов на выбор. Стать ли этим детям полезным настолько, что у них не останется другого выбора, кроме как довериться мне, или стать такой угрозой, что они вынуждены будут меня убить? Пока я не выберусь из этой кровати и сам не пойму, как обстоят дела на самом деле, решить наверняка я не смогу, а раз уж я определенно нахожусь под домашним арестом, в ближайшее время это и не случится. Между тем, не хандрить по этому поводу мне не удастся. Хакурен это специально устроил? Это какой-то чрезвычайно изощренный вид пытки? И что потом?

Представить не могу. И, необъяснимо, каким-то образом я знаю, что Вакаба смеется надо мной.


End file.
